Would it matter?
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: This is based on a Skillet song, Zexion is going through hard stuff... nobody doesn't care about him. One short.
1. Chapter 1

Would it matter? By: Skillet, I don't own the lyrics, but enjoy!

Zexion is going through a hard time in his life, nobody gived a care, about him, they ignore him, every day, but there's this girl that talks to him, named Kairi, she cares about him.

All Zexion wants to do is hid in his room, he's any from everyone, it makes him feel better, he hates his life, and hated himself, he wished that he was died, he doesn't want to exist anymore.

He laid on his bed, tears ran down his face, down to his neck, the tears never stopped, they just wanted to keep coming out, he doesn't know why people hate him, he said something out loud to make him feel better.

"If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care?

If my time was up, I'd wanna know, you were happy I was there;

If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anyone lose sleep?

If I wasn't hard and hollow, then maybe you would miss me...

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone, someone that I'd like better;

I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever...

What if I just pulled myself together?

Would it matter at all?

What if I just tried not to remember?

Would it matter at all?

All the chances that have passed me by,

Would it matter if I gave it one more try?

Would it matter at all?

If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care?

Still stuck inside this sorrow,I got nothin' and going nowhere;

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone, someone that I'd like better;

I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever...

What if I just pulled myself together?

Would it matter at all?

What if I just tried not to remember?

Would it matter at all?

All the chances that have passed me by,

Would it matter if I gave it one more try?

Would it matter at all?

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone, someone that I'd like better;

Can you help me forget?

Don't wanna feel like this forever...Forever!

What if I just pulled myself together?

Would it matter at all?

What if I just tried not to remember?

Would it matter at all?

All the chances that have passed me by,

Would it matter if I gave it one more try?

If I left tomorrow, would anybody care?

Stuck in this sorrow, going nowhere;

All the chances that have passed me by,

Would it matter if I gave it one more try?

Would it matter at all?"

Zexion cried hard. "Why do people hate me?"

This song is sad... Most of their songs make me cry... Don't cry, please.

Do you think I should make this as a story, or just a one short? 


	2. He's on her mind

Kairi was sitting in her room on her bed, she was thinking about that boy, that she always talks to in school. She knows about his problems, and why he is always depressed.

She wonders why he didn't show up for school today. What is with him? Kairi had her cellphone in her hand she was playing with it, she was thinking that she should text me or not.

She asked for his number at school yesterday, he smirked when she asked him for his number. The red head flipped opened her phone, and he text him.

Kairi: I didn't see you in school toady, is everything ok?

Kairi waited for a few minutes, she didn't get a reply back. She was starting to get worried about him.

She rose from her bed, she grabbed her pink sweatshirt that was hung up on the back of her bedroom door, once she put that on, she opened her bedroom door, and walked out of the room while closing the door behind her.

The red head walked down the hall, then she walked downstairs to the living room, she walked through the living room to the front door. Her parents were on the couch watching a movie, they looked at her.

"I'm going out, but I'll be back," the red head said to her parents as she put on her shoes and opened the door to go outside, she stepped outside, and closed the door behind her.

She walked on the sidewalks of Destiny Island. Zexion lived over the bridge , they didn't live that far from each other.

She was still worried about him, she's got a feeling that something is about to happen to that boy.

She saw someone on the bridge, on the edge of it. Her blue eyes got wide, and her mouth dropped opened, she quickly ran toward the bridge to see who they were doing.

A/N I just had to add another chapter to this story, it's actually going to be a continued story! 


	3. He's gone forever

Kairi ran over to the person that was on the edge of the bridge, it was Zexion, her blue eyes were filled with tears, the boy she cares so much about him, he's going to jump off the bridge and die. "What are you doing?" She cried.

The boy didn't look at her, he looked down below him. "None of your business. "

"Don't you dare jump off that bridge," I'm trying to stop him from not dying.

"Not listening to you," said Zexion.

I watch him looking at the water below him, I could he was about to jump. "Just don't. "

He didn't say a word to me, I conitue to watch him. His foot slipped on the edge and he lost his balance. My eyes go reallly wide, I grabbed on to his arm, I was crying. "Don't fall."

"Yeah, right I'm gone now," Zexion replied.

He kept moving his arm out of my grip, I couldn't hold on to him much longer. My tears wouldn't stop rolling down my eyes, I know I'm going to lose him.

If I keep moving I'll fall. Zexion keeps moving his arm out of her grip.

I can't pull him up he's moving to much, my hand is slipping out of his arm really fast, I'm going to lose him.

Goodbye word. Zexion thought to himself.

I scearm and cry, Zexion fell out of my hand, there he goes in the water, he's dead he's gone for good.

I cried hard and loud, the one I really cared about is now gone. Nobody can bring him back, tears conitue rolling down my eyes as I run down the sidewalk, I'm going to tell everyone that I know that Zexion is dead.

I lost the one I loved and cared about, he's gone forever... 


End file.
